


Holiday Nerves

by perpetual_motion



Series: tumblr stuff [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetual_motion/pseuds/perpetual_motion
Summary: Dean loves his family but he finds himself in need of a moment away during the holiday festivities. He quietly slips out of the room while Sam tells a story. Cas follows close behind.





	Holiday Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://perpetual-m0tion.tumblr.com/post/181412748029/dean-loves-his-family-but-he-finds-himself-in-need) Dec 25, 2018
> 
> I wrote this when after I ran away from my own family Christmas party, wishing I had a significant other to comfort me. perhaps projecting onto fictional characters is how I cope. anyway, please enjoy.

Dean loves his family but he finds himself in need of a moment away during the holiday festivities. He quietly slips out of the room while Sam tells a story. Cas follows close behind.

“Is everything all right, Dean?” he asks once they’re out of earshot from the others. He’s searching Dean’s eyes for assurance.

“I’m good. Just needed a breather is all,” he says plainly. Cas understands. Being around a lot of people can be overwhelming at times. He steps into Dean’s space and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dean murmurs, reaching up and draping his arms around Cas’ neck and then pulling him forward until they’re flush, chest to chest. “Thank you, Cas,” he whispers in Cas’ ear.

“For what?”

“For being here when I need you,” Dean replies, drawing back to see Cas again.

“Of course, I’ll always be with you,” Cas says like it’s the easiest thing in the world for him. Dean chuckles and then kisses Cas softly under the twinkling lights Sam had insisted they put up inside.

Holidays are better, Dean thinks, now that he spends them with Cas by his side.


End file.
